


take a bite (one bite)

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rolivia - Freeform, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: sonny suggests a spin the bottle during a get together at liv's.





	take a bite (one bite)

it all starts with a simple suggestion during one of olivia's svu squad dinners. 

“spin the bottle!” sonny exclames with an empty wine bottle on his hand, tumbling on his own feet as he walks. 

amanda snorts “what are we? middle schoolers?” 

sonny throws a quick look at rafael, who just drinks his scotch, awaiting to see how this shitshow unfolds. he’s never been one for dramatics in his personal life, and prefers to keep those in the courtroom, but he has to admit, a spin the bottle with the sex police intrigues him. 

“awh! cmon you guys! it’ll be fun! we’re all hot here” sonny giggles, he just called his boss and co-workers hot. 

“well, i’m in” amanda says with a defeated shrug.

a silence invades the room, carisi widens his eyes as he looks around the room “guys! c'mon!” 

“i’ll entertain” barba says, and sets his scotch down as he sits on the floor. 

this comes as a shock to everyone. specially to sonny, who chokes on his own saliva upon seeing the no-bullshit ada ready to indulge in some juvenile snogging. 

sonny clears his throat, "okay, um, anybody else?"

olivia sighs deeply, "i guess i'm in"

"count me out" fin says, "don't know where y'all's lips been"

sonny widens his eyes "none of you have mono, do you?" 

everyone rolls his eyes. sonny just puts his hands out defensively, "can't take any risks"

"aw, hell, why not?" mike says, setting his cognac down.

sonny gives them all a huge smile, fin sits nearby while they all sit by the floor, their faces unreadable. sonny is shaking a little, hoping the bottle would land on the other lawyer in the room.

"i'll go first!" amanda beats him to it, she grabs the bottle and spins it and– _shit_.

"wow detective" the ada says with a smirk, "might as well"

sonny gulps and hopes the disappointment doesn't show in his face. he doesn't want anyone to know how jealous he is. nobody knows about his crush on the cuban, not even rollins, his best friend. 

amanda and rafael tilt their heads and join for an awkward-looking kiss. amanda can't deny the lawyer is attractive, but she just doesn't feel there's chemistry there.

they separate after a few seconds, and sonny is able to breathe again, "okay! mike it's your turn!" he says.

mike licks his lips and grabs the bottle from the middle, stretching out to reach it. sonny feels a slight flutter on his stomach, it's been months since they broke up, but mike is still able to take sonny's breath away. he doesn't have the effect rafael barba currently has over him, not anymore, but still, sonny bites his lips as the bottle spins. 

when it lands on sonny everyone gives them a knowing look; it's no secret they dated and everyone had walked on them making out at least once. sonny crawls toward mike with a smirk on his face, and they kiss just the way they did when they were together; sonny sucks a little on mike's bottom lip and mike grabs the back of his head, after a few seconds, they let go and high five. amanda cheers at them as she finishes her beer in one gulp.

up next is liv's turn, the hostess of the evening. sonny prays it won't land on him, he considers liv to be his work-mom, and he'd find it weird to know how she kisses. his prayers don't go unanswered; the bottle lands on rafael. a knot forms on sonny's throat, and he gulps with difficulty. 

olivia laughs and gets closer to her friend, they share a small, cute peck. sonny lets himself breathe again. he knows barba and the lieutenant are close friends, and he didn't know what to expect. 

his turn comes next, he excitedly grabs the bottle and turns to look around the circle to all his co-workers, including fin, wiggling his eyebrows in anticipation for one of them to kiss him. he spins the bottle and it lands in none other than his best friend, detective amanda rollins. he smirks at her, and she does the same back. they slowly and seductively reach each other, understanding what they want to show everyone in the room. they have their tongues out by the time they're mere centimeters away from each other, and their lips don't even touch, they just show everyone how they tangle their tongues and slap their faces together, as if they didn't know how kissing works, they can feel the disgust on everyone's faces. sonny tops it off by licking amanda's face, and upon hearing mike audibly gag, he and amanda laugh out loud and take a small bow. 

"i live to entertain" he smiles, and his eyes squint.

"yeah, okay" rafael says as he reaches for the bottle "that was charming" he gives one of his trademark roll of the eyes and spins the bottle.

sonny actually screams when it lands on him, too drunk to even care of the implications this carries. he's right beside him, so he turns to look at him, finding his piercing green eyes staring at him, the detective bites his inner lip and feels a blush showing on his face. rafael stares him down, tilts his head, and leans into sonny, he reciprocates, keeping his eyes open until the last moment, wanting to savour the moment. he feels like he's floating from all the alcohol he ingested, he takes advantage of this and gives himself up to his fantasy of kissing rafael coming true. 

after a few seconds, rafael licks sonny's lower lip, and sonny gladly welcomes him in, moaning a little into the kiss, which intrigues rafael, who suspected the mutual teasing that was common between them was more than just that. after some seconds, rafael tries to pull away, knowing the squad is watching them, sonny bites his lower lip, drawing blood out. rafael dabs it away with a finger and sucks on it, all while holding eye contact. sonny can feel arousal invading his body, but there's not much they can do during a dinner at olivia's house. they break eye contact and sonny clears his throat. he can feel amanda looking perplexed at him, but he's too happy to care to explain to her, or anyone for that matter, what rafael means to him. 

amanda seizes the bottle "well, i think i wanna do this one last time if that's alright by y'all?" she gives one of her clearly-southern-smiles, nobody protests. she spins it and it lands on olivia. she smiles, crawls to amanda, holds her face with two hands and plants a deep kiss on her lips, amanda melts into it and sonny cheers them on. the rest of the night is spent laughing at the stupid game and rafael having his arm around sonny, making his heart beat so fast it damn near leaves his body.

\-----------------------------

the next day, rafael has a swollen lip from the bite courtesy of dominick carisi, jr., upon seeing him, judge barth greets him with concern.

"mr. barba, is everything okay?"

"yes, your honor," barba says as he arranges his papers, he turns to look at her "just had an altercation with italian food"

the judge gives him a puzzled look, then decides to drop it. 

"request for bail?"

\-----------------------------

sonny finds barba as he leaves the courthouse. 

"raf-barba, hi" he smooths his pants with his sweaty palms, a scrawny mess of nerves.

"carisi, what a pleasure," barba smirks, and _fuck_ he looks hot with the mark sonny left. he can't help but smile at it.

"uh, yeah, i was wondering" sonny scratches the back of his neck "if you'd like to have dinner? sometime? like, a date?"

rafael snorts, sonny bites his lip, fearing the worst.

"yeah," rafael says, giving him an honest smile "i'd like that, carisi"

"please" sonny says, a smile so wide his eyes squint "call me sonny"

"right" rafael says "is tonight good?"

"it's perfect"

"text me the details?" rafael says, slowly walking away. sonny nods.

when rafael is out of vision, sonny jumps and throws a fist in the air. sometimes, drunk him has good ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my motivation to post weekly! please support your local art school barisi writer heehee
> 
> twitter: adarafabarba


End file.
